


11:22 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We could be with one another?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as tears ran down his face.





	11:22 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''We could be with one another?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as tears ran down his face and he suddenly remembered Martha was deceased.

THE END


End file.
